The present invention relates to methods and circuits for driving display panels and, more particularly, to methods and circuits for driving thin-film electroluminescent (referred to as "EL" hereinafter) display panels.
Thin-film EL display panels can be adapted to planar display devices suitable for output terminals of computers. Thin-film EL display panels are provided for indicating characters, symbols, still pictures, or motion pictures.
Thin-film EL display panels are superior to conventional cathode ray tubes (CRT) because of a low operation voltage thereof, to plasma display panels (PDP) because of small weight and strong intensity thereof, and to liquid crystal displays (LCD) because of a wider operational environment. A long life time can be expected in the thin-film EL displays owing to a complete solid display device. An input/output display terminal for the computer is facilitated by the thin-film EL display because it has accurate address capability.
Therefore, it is desired to drive the thin-film EL display panels with as low power consumption as possible.